In virtualized environments, it can be challenging to monitor the state of VMs externally; that is, without embedding agents in the VMs. Additionally, customers can often be resistant to the installation of agents by a Cloud provider. Such agents utilize compute resources in the VM, and customers with privileged access can interfere with the intended functioning of the agents.